Cherry Blossoms Fell Into the Water
by lulucute
Summary: Youroich and Byakuya meet again, for a moment of fun... and regrets...


They fought with a ferocity that caused such heat that could par with the sun. With a twist of her shapely body, and a flash of the snowy length of her wrap, she gathered his scattering zanpactu. She flash stepped away from him, he perused. He didn't know why he was following her, he a noble Kuchki. He didn't hate her, he didn't know how he felt about her, what he did know was that she was the woman he had been chasing all his life, the woman he never caught.

He found himself catching up to her, just missing by the whisper of her white wrap, trailing after her like a loose tail. The chase would last for hours that he did know, he either had to catch her or they would eventually forget the purpose of the chase and instead indulge themselves with a drink. This time, that was not an option. He slipped into an alley and perused her from below. It took her a while to note his absence, but when she did, she stopped.

"I know the noble Kuchki never gives up, or has time changed you, Bitchki-san?" Byakuya winced at the sound of he new pet name. Sure now he was ever more depressing than he had been when they trained together, but what of it? She was just angry because he would not fraternize with her with as much zeal or as often as he had when they were younger. He had to show her that, beneath everything, he was still the Byakuya she knew.

With a light flash step, he brought himself to stand behind Yoruichi. He gently slipped his arms around her full waist. She looked up at him, her eyes the color of rich metal gleamed, wide as they met him full of shock and surprise and for a moment, Byakuya remembered how to smile. With one hand around her body that spoke of a flat, firm stomach and serpentine curves, he slipped the other hand up to catch her under her chin with his finger and tip her head up. She gazed up into his eyes and lost herself in the pensive violets. He drew nearer and she let him, she was curious. Who ever did say curiosity killed the cat?

His mouth met her full lips gently and they parted for him. Gently he pulled away to look at her, she was looking at his mouth with a shadowed gaze. He pressed his mouth again against hers and they kissed deeply, teeth crashing against the other's to taste blood. He let his hand wander away from her waist as they kissed and down her back unto her firm buttocks. His fingers slipped between the cleavage of her form, highlighted by her close fitting pants. He let his fingers slip down between her thighs and into the warm heat where he found the hardened knob of her womanhood sitting in the midst of her soft flesh. Her mouth opened to gasp in surprise as she felt his fingers rub her gently making her arch and press he buttocks against his slightly hardened member. He sized the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth and gently massage hers. She moaned softly into his mouth and her waist rolled, moving her body against his and his fingers at the same time.

With a guttural moan her head rolled back unto his shoulders and her back arched into his hand, releasing herself in a flood of wetness that ran down her thighs. She remained still, her body resting against his, panting softly eyes closed.

"I can't say the last time a man touched me like that." She breathed softly. She turned her head to look into his overwhelming gaze that at the moment was pulling her to pieces. She gazed at those features that were so familiar but had changed so much with time.

"The last time we mated?" He ventured, letting his hands run over her full, soft chest.

"What was that, twenty years ago?" She whispered and arched her back out of habit to have his solid length stick her, she looked back at him with a smile. "Won't you stroke this pussy Bya-san?" She murmured softly turning to face him and nuzzling him gently.

"My abode is just over there." Byakuya answered, pointing at a sprawling estate full of cherry blossom trees in full bloom not too far away. She smiled and jumped off the roof and looked back at him.

"You have something better to do?" She asked with a smile playing on her lips. They walked to his house, he skipping along with laughter and jokes spilling out of her and her every movement increasing the size of his erection, her own fluids drying on her thighs. The servants suspected nothing as the passion filled pair had intended, instead they stood with their heads and backs bowed humbly before the silent man. They had to pretend rather than fall into each other because if a single servant for even the slightest moment thought that he was to lay with this creature, they had the right to report them to their respective families.

"Prepare me a bath." Byakuya ordered and immediately several servants rushed away. Yoruichi smiled at him.

"Am I invited?" She asked, discreetly slipping her hand under his Captain's robes to squeeze his buttocks. It took all his will power not to jump with excited familiarity. His body did though stiffen if what the servants took for agitation.

"Your bath is ready Kuchki-san." One of his servants reported. Byakuya stepped away form he without acknowledging her. She stood for a moment, admiring his moving masculinity that made her wet again, but the servants took it for a moment's consideration, then with a shrug she followed him. Immediately her path was blocked by a mass of servants who gazed down their noses at her.

"Leave her be, she is my afternoon's entertainment." He ordered without even looking back.

"But master-" Began one of the servants but fell silent as he stopped walking. Byakuya looked at the servant with a gaze as piercingly cold as the darkest night. The young creature unaccustomed to the look of nobles, quivered in fear.

"This isn't the first time." Byakuya said stonily before turning away in a rush of white robes. She followed him out of the house and into the bath house, her step as light as a cat's, her waist wining as she moved. No sooner had he secured the door of the bath house was he turned roughly to face her and a rough kiss placed on his lips. For a moment he hesitated as he controlled his animalistic urges for the shapely body that was pressed against his, the one that had returned to him. Gently, he slipped his hand around her waist and pushed his body away from hers and cupping her brown face gently, surveyed the beauty before him.

"What?" She asked softly, her gaze so layered with her passions that she could not meet his. He tilted her face upward, gently and looked into her luxuriously slanting eyes the color of fine mead. She fixed him with a gaze much unchanged as from their time away. Gently he leaned down had captured her small, well shaped mouth with his own. He let his fingers crawl up her neck and tangle in her heavy velvet the color of a pregnant night's sky. The kiss deepened and eventually he released the beast of his passions captured in his chest in a bruising kiss. He felt her stiffen in surprise for a moment before she gave away to him, letting his tongue slip past her lips and fill her mouth. Her fingers released his body of his clothes with ease, nothing had changed about that, her fingers were practiced in her art. With a soft moan, her knees buckled and she sank slowly to the ground, taking him with her. They settled unto the floor, covered in the warm dew of his cooling bath, and continued his ministrations.

Her roughly, black clad hips ground into his nude waist with urgent need, but he pushed her body back into the ground, she wasn't going to control him, not this time. He lay a trail of kisses along her cheek, sucking hard to make her cry out and bringing to the surface of her dark skin, her blood. He unzipped the hideous orange coat, trailing rough kisses along her neck, nipping her flesh, making her squirm, portraying her cat like habbits. He took her silken shoulders into his mouth passionately, rolling and sucking on the exposed flesh. Her head rolled back and her waist arched up to meet his again, he was so cruel to her. He kissed along the flesh of her heavy breasts and took them into his mouth. He rolled his tongue over her exposed nipple, her eyes flew open as she felt his tongue run over the swollen, sensitive buds and her hands rushed to the black night that covered his immaculate skin. She tugged at his hair in pleasure and also in her own signal for her wish to take over, and for a moment he was tempted to give way to her, but his own passions told him otherwise.

Gently he took her hands from his head and held them down on either side of her body. He kisses up the deep velvet that covered her stomach. She let her body relax with curiosity and he ravaged her mouth deeper. When her wrists relaxed under his, he let go and let his hands wander down her smooth, muscular thigh to pull her leg aside. His body slipped between the smooth domes and pulled her body closer. His fingers slipped down to fondle her flower open and with a single smooth thrust, entered her body.

Her head rolled back and she purred softly as he filled her perfectly. His rhythm was steady inside of her. Her breaths grew faster and her purrs tuned to loud moans of approval. Her toes curled as she felt the intense heat gathered in her womb flow through her legs to the base of her feet. She cried out as he moved faster, making the heat engulf her entirely he sped up. He became aware of the quickly approaching reiatsu and he looked down at Yoruichi, she was too lost in her own pleasure to notice, he hoped who ever it was could wait.

She was screaming now, his back bled as she gripped him tightly. He had long forgotten the strange reiatsu as he found his own pleasure. His thrusts were deep and fast and she screamed her approval as she came as did he, filling her with his seed. He fell against her, but not off of her. They lay in exhausted silence, enjoying the feel of the other's body. The wind picked up, pushing way the mist that engulfed the bath house, cooling the two flaming bodies. The mist cleared to reveal a flourish of white robes waving in the wind. They looked up to see twelve Captains looking down at them along with Yammamoto himself looking on the verge of a stroke. Cherry blossoms fell unto the water.

**History of this story:- This story was originally written by my friend, a fan of Iniasha (sp), I love bleach, and we both agreed that Byakyua was way hotter, so we compromised and this story was written for her birthday, she's yet to get a copy, but she loves it… The Captains were there because there were orders regarding the Kuchki family being restrained from intimate activaties wit the Shihouin family, and so the Captains by order had every right to intrude on them and break them apart, except they were both too far gone to be stopped by the time the Captains got there. If you think I should write another Chapter, please write a review stating so, if not, please also write a review stating why not…**

**Yours respectfully,**

**Lulucute.**


End file.
